leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY086
* Closed * * }} A Legendary Photo Op! (Japanese: シャッターチャンスはファイヤー ！伝説を撮れ！！ Photo Op on ! Snap the Legend!!) is the 86th episode of the , and the 885th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 27, 2015, in Canada on October 17, 2015, and in the United States on October 24, 2015. Blurb When our heroes arrive at the foot of Mt. Molteau, the sudden appearance of a fiery Charmeleon lets them know that Trevor, their friend from Pokémon summer camp, is nearby! His goal is to take a photograph of the Legendary Pokémon Moltres, who is reputed to live on Mt. Molteau. The Team Rocket villains are close behind, hoping to catch Moltres for the Boss. But first they grab Pikachu and a battle ensues near the volcano’s crater. The Legendary Pokémon awakens during the fray and sends Team Rocket blasting off with a powerful Flamethrower! Unfortunately, Moltres thinks our heroes are also enemies and turns its attack on them! While trying to protect Ash and his friends, Fletchinder evolves into a magnificent Talonflame. When Talonflame finds itself in trouble, Ash jumps to the rescue, saving his beloved Pokémon and proving to Moltres that he means it no harm. Trevor has gotten his photograph, our heroes have met Moltres, and Ash and Talonflame vow to work hard together. And now the journey to Anistar City continues! Plot The episode opens up with and arriving at the foot of Mt. Molteau and speculating that it may be a volcano. Hearing a noise to their right, they notice a stepping out behind some bushes. and express their delight and run towards the Charmeleon, only to find Charmeleon retaliating with . The Charmeleon is revealed to be ’s as he arrives and meets the group, only to find himself attacked with Charmeleon's Flamethrower too. asks why Charmeleon is in an awful mood, and Ash suggests maybe Charmeleon wants a battle. Charmeleon agrees and Ash decides to battle with . Charmeleon begins by attacking with , which Fletchinder dodges. Charmeleon then uses Flamethrower, which Fletchinder deflects with . Fletchinder then hits back with . Charmeleon takes the attack and attacks back with . Charmeleon then uses Flamethrower, which Fletchinder dodges and uses Steel Wing again, this time knocking Charmeleon out. After the battle, Charmeleon seems to be much calmer than before. The group then take a break to eat, and reminisce about their time at the Pokémon Summer Camp. Bonnie comments Charmeleon’s attitude hasn’t changed since then, and Trevor remarks how Charmeleon has been amazing in battle, earning him the Bug Badge. Trevor then asks the others whether they also are searching for , with his analysis having tracked down Moltres to Mt. Molteau. Trevor proceeds to show photos he had taken of and , and continues to ramble on about other photos of other rare Pokémon which leaves the others dumbfounded. Afterwards, Ash and group decide the help Trevor in finding Moltres. Meanwhile, are spying on the group, and decide to catch Moltres. As the group walk up the mountain, Trevor shows them an obscured photo of Moltres on top of a big rock, exclaiming they also must go find the big rock to find Moltres. Clemont interjects and pulls out his device he calls "Rock Searcher Mark 1". Clemont inputs the photo’s landscape into the device’s memory, so that the device can find the same rock. The device shudders and moves towards a rock, which it scans and determines as a wrong match. It continues on moving and finding no correct matches. Later, Trevor notices a rare and and stops to take photos. Meanwhile, as the group is distracted by Trevor, Team Rocket run past the group and follow Clemont’s device. As Team Rocket locate the device, the device happens to come across a rock of the correct match and rings out a bell. , frustrated, hits the device which explodes. Team Rocket run away as the group approaches, as Clemont cries over another failed invention. The device then malfunctions and chases the group, eventually falling into the volcano’s lava. Team Rocket then interrupts by grabbing and capturing Pikachu in a capsule. Ash takes out Fletchinder while Jessie and take out and . Gourgeist attacks with and Inkay attacks with which Fletchinder dodges. Trevor comments on Gourgeist's rare and takes photos of it, only to be stopped by Serena. Charmeleon then attacks by using Flamethrower, which is deflected by Inkay’s Psybeam. Gourgeist proceeds to attack with Shadow Ball and Inkay with Psybeam, which Fletchinder again dodges. Jessie and James continue the same attack, which Fletchinder dodges but the attacks hit a boulder, causing it to fall into the lava. At this, a roar comes out of the volcano and Moltres appears from the lava. Moltres sets its eyes on Team Rocket which attack Moltres with Shadow Ball and Psybeam. Moltres retaliates with Flamethrower, causing them to blast off, as Pikachu falls out of their grasp. Fletchinder uses Steel Wing on Pikachu’s capsule to release Pikachu. Moltres now attacks Ash and the group, thinking that they are enemies. Ash takes out , and commands it to use , but the move evaporates before hitting Moltres. Charmeleon then attacks Moltres with Flamethrower. Moltres attacks back at the group with Flamethrower, which Fletchinder dodges. Moltres attacks Fletchinder again, this time hitting Fletchinder and causing it to fall, injured. Moltres then attacks the group, but Fletchinder races to them, and blocks the attack, while evolving into at the same time. Talonflame attacks Moltres with its newly learned . Moltres continues to retaliate with Flamethrower, and Ash commands Talonflame to attack with Brave Bird again. Moltres uses , which hits Talonflame, causing it to fall, tumbling towards the lava. Ash races and falls down toward the lava to catch Talonflame, his descent just stopped by Frogadier’s frubbles made into a rope. Moltres observing this decides that they are not enemies and flies off. As the group walk down the mountain, Trevor views his photo of Moltres. Ash comments that he and his Pokémon have a lot of things to do, and Trevor decides to take a photo of Ash and his Pokémon. Major events * and meet up with again. * Trevor's is revealed to have evolved into . * Ash has a battle against Trevor and wins. * Trevor is revealed to have earned the from Viola. * Ash's evolves into and learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Talonflame * Trevor's Charmeleon Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * * (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * * * * (photo) * (photo) * (photo; ×2) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * narrates the preview for the next episode and says "Everyone, keep Pokémon!" alone, while reads the title card. ** Just like in Kindergarten Chaos!, A Slippery Encounter!, and Beyond the Rainbow!, at the end of the preview, Bonnie says "Everyone, keep Pokémon!" instead of saying, "Everyone, get Pokémon!" * This was Mariya Ise's final episode as Bonnie before starting her maternity leave from the show. * This episode is similar to Freeze Frame, which aired 695 episodes ago, where a friend of the group whose hobby is to take photographs of attempts to take a picture of one of the Legendary birds. * Brilliantly is used as an insert song when Ash's evolves into a . * uses a variation of their in this episode. Errors * In the dub, when and are excited after seeing Trevor's Charmeleon, Dedenne's mouth moves but no sound comes out. * After 's Evolution, is seen in the background with white-colored arms instead of blue. * When Ash grabs his Talonflame while falling down into a volcano together, the yellow mark on Talonflame's right eye is missing. Dub edits * Brilliantly is replaced by an instrumental version of Be a Hero during Fletchinder's Evolution. In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |th= |ru= |sv= |}} 086 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes directed by Yasuo Iwamoto Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Trevor Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Ein legendärer Fototermin! es:EP889 fr:XY086 it:XY085 ja:XY編第86話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第85集